


Mon Ange de la Mourre

by PleasantTrouble (MRiddleSquared)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRiddleSquared/pseuds/PleasantTrouble
Summary: Miss Valkyrie Cain awakes in 1870 Paris, just outside of the Opera Populaire. There she is discovered by the managers and the Phantom of the Opera. What about poor Raoul?





	1. Chapter 1

The first thought that registered in Valkyrie's head was that the left side of her face was cold and wet. She opened her eyes and learned that the cause was two inched of snow on her. She sat up and shivered as snow ran down her back. Conjuring a flame to chase away the chill, she looked around and found herself in an empty alleyway.

As she rose to her feet, a voice spoke up in her head. _I know where we are and I can give you some pointers._

"Why should I trust you?" Valkyrie replied angrily.

_You shouldn't but you're going to listen to what I say then decide what to do. We're in France. All that I want you have to do is walk out of this alley and walk through the front doors of this building. After that, I will leave you alone unless you are really in need of me until we return home._

"All you want me to do is enter this building and you'll leave? Why would I go home if it means letting you out?"

_That would be about it._

"Fine, but if you're having me do something horrible, I'm not doing it."

_I can agree with that. Talk to you later Val._

"Later, Darquesse." Val exited the alley and did as her split personality suggested, she entered through a gorgeous set of double doors. Inside was a beautiful lobby. It had a stunning white marble floor, an elaborate staircase, a crystal chandelier, and dozens of life-size gold statues of handsome women.

She climbed the stairs and walked through another set of doors into a theatre of sorts. Thousands upon thousands of red velvet seats arranged in neat rows. At the front of the room was a stage with a closed curtain across the front. She walked up and gently adjusted the air to rise onto the stage. She turned and, with lack of anything better to do, she sang to the empty room.

_**My white knight, not a Lancelot,** _

_**nor an angel with wings** _

_**Just someone to love me,** _

_**who is not ashamed of a few nice things.** _

_**My white knight** _

_**what my heart would say** _

_**if it only knew how.** _

_**Please, dear Venus, show me now.** _

_**All I want is a plain man** _

_**All I want is a modest man** _

_**A quiet man, a gentle man** _

_**A straightforward and honest man** _

_**To sit with me in a cottage** _

_**somewhere in the state of Iowa.** _

_**And I would like him to be** _

_**more interested in me** _

_**than he is in himself.** _

_**And more interested in us** _

_**than in me.** _

_**And if occasionally he'd ponder** _

_**what make Shakespeare and Beethoven great,** _

_**Him I could love till I die.** _

_**Him I could love till I die.** _

_**My white knight, not a Lancelot,** _

_**nor an angel with wings.** _

_**Just someone to love me,** _

_**who is not ashamed of a few nice things.** _

_**My white knight, let me walk with him where others ride by** _

_**Walk and love him** _

_**till I die,** _

_**till I die.** _

As the last note rang and slowly faded there was another voice. "Brava, brava, bravissima." The voice was distorted in echo and song but it was quite familiar to her.

She smiled in recognition. "Merci, mon ange de la mourre ," she whispered.

There was applause from the back of the room and she focused on the figures in the doorway. "That was beautiful, mademoiselle." the one on the left said.

"Yes," agreed the second "wasn't it."

The pair approached the stage and continued to gaze at her.

"Not that I'm angry, but how did you get in here?" asked the first.

"The front door was wide open," Valkyrie replied gazing up at the balcony.

"How did you get in?" asked one of my managers.

"The front door was wide open." the girl replied absent-mindedly. She was looking right at me.

"Why did you come in?" asked the other. These two are so bothersome.

"Something told me I should."

"What is your name?" now there's the question I was wondering. She thought a moment. "Valkyrie Cain," she said at last, looking away from me.

"Miss Cain, where are you from?"

"Ireland," a simple answer, no pause.

"Who was your teacher?"

"What?" she seemed to come back to the present, tensing.

"Who taught you to sing? Who is your teacher?" he elaborated.

"Oh," she relaxed, sitting on the edge of the stage. "No one taught me. I learned the song from listening to others. No one taught me. I actually haven't had time to sing in the last," she paused again. She had my attention. She already had the talent, now was the time for her to learn the finer points.

"Five years." Valkyrie decided finally. She'd been working with Skulduggery for five years.

"One final question, mademoiselle, would you sing for us again tonight. Our lead walked out and there is no understudy."

"How long 'til the show?" she asked, slightly bored.

A consult to a pocket watch, "four hours."

A grin slid onto Valkyrie's face. "Then this should be fun. I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

After the final curtain had closed for the night, Valkyrie was complimented by the rest of the cast and thanked by the managers for saving the show. Having never been in a situation like this without Skulduggery, she felt really uncomfortable. She politely thanked everyone for their compliments and escaped into her dressing room. The place was full of bouquets of roses. She passed all these and resisted the urge to set them alight. Sitting at the dressing table, the only spot not engulfed in flowers, she found a single red rose with a black ribbon tied around its stem. Next to it lay an unmarked envelope. She picked it up and turned it over to reveal a blood-red wax seal in the shape of a skull.

Before she could break the seal there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she called.

"Raoul, the Vicomte,"

"Come in," she sighed.

The door opened and Valkyrie turned and gasped. The man or boy as the case may be, was handsome with well-kept blond hair. If his hair had been meticulously unkempt, he would have been the exact image of Fletcher. He brought in another bouquet of flowers. This set was white lilies.

Laying them gently on one of the many tables, he stepped closer to her. "You were wonderful. Your singing is almost as beautiful as yourself."

"Thanks, Raoul," she said blushing, unable to look at him.

"You're welcome." he picked up one of her hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. "In celebration, come to dinner with me tonight."

"Raoul, I can't," she said sadly.

"Why on earth not?" he stepped closer.

"I don't have any street clothes," she said, her embarrassment apparent.

"That is a good reason, but won't last long. I'll be back in a moment with suitable attire for you." and he walked out the door.

"Raoul, wait," but it was too late, he had already gone. She turned from the door, turning her attention back to the letter. Fingering the seal again, she still didn't break it. In frustration she cast it back onto the table. She left it there and changed into her signature black clothing. She had a certain sense of security in these clothes. Perhaps it was the fact that she knew she was at least the slightest bit, safe in this fabric.

She was crossing to her door when the candles illuminating the chamber flickered out. She was a step away from the door when the voice returned, she froze.

**_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion._ **

**_Basking in your glory._ **

**_Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor._ **

**_Sharing in my triumph!_ **

She pressed her hand against the door and muttered "withstand".

**_Angel, I hear you._ **

**_Speak, I listen._ **

**_Stay by my side. Guide me._ **

**_Angel, my soul was weak;_ **

**_forgive me._ **

**_Enter at last, Master._ **

She could barely say the second stanza without laughing. She could almost imagine his ego-inflating like a balloon.

**_Flattering child, you shall know me._ **

The voice continued,

**_See why in shadow I hide._ **

**_Look at your face in the mirror._ **

She turned and walked back toward the mirror.

**_I am there inside._ **

And he was indeed. Standing next to her reflection was a handsome, dark haired man. He was dressed in a dark suit with a black cloak around his shoulders. The left side of his wonderful face was hidden behind a pristine, white mask. She was trapped in his sharp green eyes.

**_Angel of music, guide and guardian,_ **

**_grant to me your glory._ **

**_Angel of music, hide no longer._ **

**_Come to me, strange Angel._ **

She raised a hand and pressed it to the mirror. The glass slid to one side and he stepped into the room. He offered a hand to her and smiled slightly.

**_Come to the angel of music..._ **

**_I am your Angel of Music._ **

She took his gloved hand and passed through the mirror frame, sliding the glass back into place. She smiled reassuringly and sang a new song.

**_In sleep he sang to me_ **

**_In dreams he came_ **

**_That voice that calls to me and speaks my name_ **

**_And do I dream again for now I find_ **

**_The Phantom of the Opera is there_ **

**_Inside my mind_ **

He was leading her down a hall lined with lit candelabras. He kept turning to her as if to make sure she was still there. He then continued with the next part of the song.

**_Sing once again with me_ **

**_Our strange duet_ **

**_My power over you grows stronger yet_ **

**_And though you turn from me to glance behind_ **

**_The Phantom of the Opera is there_ **

**_Inside your mind_ **

They had made their way to a water's edge. He helped her into the waiting boat. Once she was in, she leaned over the water and laid a hand carefully on the unmasked side of his face. Softly she continued,

**_Those who have seen your face_ **

**_Draw back in fear_ **

**_I am the mask you wear_ **

He reached up and gently removed her hand and held it in his.

**_It's me they hear_ **

He responded, joining her in the boat. He pushed off and they glided across the smooth surface.

He continued and she joined him, their voices melding seamlessly, beautifully.

**_Your spirit and my voice in one combined_ **

**_The Phantom of the Opera is there_ **

**_Inside your mind_ **

They had reached the opposite bank and the boat was moored. He stepped of the boat and artfully flipped the cloak from his shoulders onto the back of a chair. He turned and had another tune on his lips

**_I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne_ **

**_to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music_ **

**_music_ **

**_you have come here, for one purpose and one alone_ **

**_I first heard you sing_ **

**_I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing for my music_ **

**_music_ **

the music changed again. This one was darker but seemed to wing about the cavern of a room like an owl in the night.

**_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_ **

**_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_ **

**_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_ **

**_Helpless to resist the notes I write_ **

**_For I compose the music of the night_ **

Valkyrie could tell that this was the real man. She had never seen him so happy, his life was music, so he wondered why he never told her why he left. This was truly his domain, he had a beautiful song. The song continued around her as she thought, still listening.

**_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_ **

**_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_ **

**_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_ **

**_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_ **

**_And listen to the music of the night_ **

He quickly climbed the stairs to a platform and turned back to her, barely holding back a smile.

**_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_ **

**_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_ **

**_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_ **

**_And you live as you've never lived before_ **

He slowly walked down the stairs again, not breaking eye contact.

**_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_ **

**_hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_ **

**_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_ **

**_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_ **

**_The darkness of the music of the night_ **

He had reached the bottom of the stairs and stood as though pondering his next move, before approaching closer. She stepped toward him, off the boat.

**_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_ **

**_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_ **

**_Let your soul take you where you long to be_ **

**_Only then can you belong to me_ **

He was right in front of her. He turned her gently, wrapping his arms around her waist, palms flat on her stomach.

**_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_ **

He took one of her hands, raising it to his face.

**_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_ **

She had always trusted him, and she was savoring. Her eyes had slid shut, she turned, opening her brown eyes and looking into his emerald ones.

**_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_ **

**_To the power of the music that I write_ **

**_The power of the music of the night_ **

he could tell she was losing the battle against sleep. So he gently lifted her into his arms. When she didn't protest, he carried her toward his bed. He decided that sleep was what she needed. He laid her gently between the black satin sheets. Softly, almost in a whisper, he finished the song.

**_You alone can make my song take flight_ **

**_Help me make the music of the night_ **

He lowered the curtain around the bed and missed that she had nodded in agreement to her request. She would always help her angel, no matter what it entailed.


	3. Chapter 3

She awoke a few hours later. She was slightly confused, but realized dawned and she left the bed, walking toward music.

_**I remember there was mist...** _

_**Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake** _

_**There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat** _

_**And in the boat there was a man** _

She had entered into another room. Quiet music was resonating from an elegant piano. As she approached, the player of the music stopped and he turned. He had discarded the coat and opened the top two buttons of his shirt. He smiled reassuringly. She closed the distance between them and rested her hand gently on the masked side of his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her palm.

_**Who was that shape in the shadows?** _

_**Whose is the face in the mask?** _

She continued, removing his mask quickly. His response was violet, one hand covered his face where the mask had been, the other pushed her away. That caught her by surprise and she fell back ungracefully, almost painfully

_**Damn you** _

_**You little prying Pandora** _

_**You little demon** _

_**Is this what you wanted to see?** _

_**Curse you, you little lying Delilah** _

_**You little viper** _

_**Now you cannot ever be free** _

_**Damn you, curse you...** _

He was beyond angry, he was murderous. He ripped a curtain from over a mirror and looking in, hand dropped to his side. A few seconds later he turned, hand over the left side of his face again.

_**Stranger than you dreamt it** _

_**Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me** _

_**This loathesome gargoyle** _

_**Who burns in hell, But secretly yearns for heaven** _

_**Secretly, secretly...** _

_**Oh Valkyrie...** _

The anger had dissipated, he was begging now.

_**Fear can turn to love** _

_**You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster** _

_**This repulsive carcass** _

_**Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty,** _

_**Secretly, secretly...** _

_**Oh, Valkyrie...** _

He was on his knees in front of her, head bowed. She pitied him, she had never seen him look so dejected. Setting the mask down in front of him, she leaned in and encircled him in a hug. "You save my life, I save yours, that's how we work. You're always there fo me, I'm glad I can finally be there for you at least once." she whispered in his ear. "You once told me you had a face that wasn't to bad to look at, and you were right. Ghastly's is worse." she released him, turning, to allow him to replace his mask.

A minute later a hand was placed on her shoulder. Valkyrie looked round and found the man had composed himself. She took his hand and he helped her up.

"Come, you should return, those idiots who run my theatre will be missing you."

"Of course. I have one question though."

He stiffened "And that would be?"

"Relax, it shouldn't be a difficult question, I just wish to know my angel's name."

He did relax, "that is an understandable question. I'll answer it while we take you back." he helped her into the boat, settling her onto the floor of the boat, before joining her inside. "I have been known by many names, most referring to my position here, the Phantom of the Opera, Opera Ghost as I sign my letters. I was once told that I was an Angel of Music. The name I was called by before coming here was Erik. But I believe your looking for my taken name, yes?"

She nodded that that was indeed what she was asking.

The boat scraped bottom, and he jumped out, tying it up and helping her out. He moved a few steps away from her, giving himself some room. He bowed gracefully and said, "Miss Cain, allow me to introduce myself. I am the one known as Skulduggery Pleasant." he smiled gently.

Valkyrie, for her part, grinned and ran forward, enveloping him in a hug. A hug that was returned slowly. "How can you hug me when you saw my face?" he asked, scared that she would suddenly turn and run in fear.

"As I said before, it isn't that bad. I fought a group of Faceless Ones. Have you seen those things, but I forgot, you spent a year being tortured by those vile creatures. I am sorry for not getting to you sooner. I just wish that your head had stayed in evidence, not been sold on the black market. That would have made stealing it so much easier." she finished, muttering.

"You fought the Faceless Ones? But they're a legend." his shock was horribly hidden.

"That didn't stop them from breaking the sceptre."

"How old are you?"

"It is impolite to ask a ladies age, but since you don't really know me as well as I do you, I'll indulge you. I'm eighteen. I fought the Faceless Ones when I was thirteen."

"You are truly an exceptional woman." Skulduggery said.

"I learned from the best." she kissed him on the cheek. "Now, shouldn't we be getting me back before I'm missed to much." she let him go, holding a hand out to him. "Not that I'm not enjoying this conversation, but can we a shortcut back. I need a little more sleep."

"Of course, my dear, this way." he took her offered hand and started to lead her away from the water."

Valkyrie gathered shadows in front of them and walked through to just before the mirror, where she stopped.

"How did we...?" she held up a hand up to silence and answer him, showing her ring.

"Shadow walking" she looked through the mirror and saw that the room beyond was empty. "It's a necromancy technique similar to teleporting, except that it covers a smaller distance." she walked out the mirror and over to the door. She pressed her hand to it again and muttered 'withstood'. She turned and found Skulduggery standing behind the mirror. "You can come in if you like, I have complete trust in you. Though I do have one request."

"What is that?" he asked, entering the room.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, but could you not come in when there's someone here with me."

"Don't worry, not many people know what I look like, and I'd prefer to keep it that way. So I have a request of my own, could you not remove my mask again."

"I can agree with that. It would take some time to get used to. Time that could be better spent learning to sing. You said you 'needed me for your music'. 'I alone can make your song take flight'. I accept, my voice is yours to work with. I have nothing better to do."she kissed his unmasked cheek.

"You were awake for that?" he stood in shock.

"Yes, angel, I was awake. I usually take a long time to fall asleep." _'_ Not that your any help,' she thought toward Darquesse.

_I have my reasons._

"I know your reasons" she snapped back, skulduggery stepped away from her. "And I have mine for not letting you out, too."

"Valkyrie, are you alright? You seem kinda, well, crazy." Skulduggery inquired.

"Minor side effect. Give me a second." she waved him off. "If I were to let you out for, say, two hours, could you restrain from destroying cities and killing people?"

_Yes, I think I can got two hours without mass destruction._

Good, we have an agreement. I'll let you out after the performance tonight, in return, allow me a sound sleep."

_Done, anything else?_

"Nothing I can think that you would agree to, enjoy your day."

_You too, Val._

"Skul, I'm sane again. Let me rephrase that, I'm as sane as is possible for me."

"What happened?"

"I have a psychopath for a second personality. I gained it when I learned my true name."

"You learned your true name? There have only been..."

"Ten people in all time, course that includes the next century and a half. Those ten include the two of us." she finished.

"How do you know that?"

"My birth year in 1994. I learned that statistic from my detective partner, Skulduggery Pleasant."

"I think you should sleep, you're delirious."

"Guilty as charged, but I have one last thing to say. 'Embrace your inner lunatic, fun times guaranteed.' Now, m'lord, I must ask you to leave." she climbed into the waiting bed and buried herself in layers of covers.

"Of course, Val." he bowed out of the room by way of the mirror, but was back a moment later, exchanging the letter on her desk with one from his pocket. He left it so that Madame Giry would find and deliver it later. The glass slid gently back into place just as the sky outside the window was turning a pale lavender.


	4. Chapter 4

The taller of the two managers, known as Firmin, walked toward the opera house with a newspaper in hand, singing

_**Mystery after gala night** _

_**It says mystery of soprano's flight** _

_**Mystified all the papers say** _

_**We are mystified, we suspect foul play** _

He enters and the doorman takes his hat and coat.

_**Bad news on soprano's scene** _

_**First Carlotta now Miss Cain** _

_**Still, at least, the seats get sold** _

_**Gossip's worth its weight in gold** _

He admires one of the many statues by the stairs. He shakes his head and continues.

_**What a way to run a business** _

_**Spare me these unending trials** _

_**Half your cast disappears but the crowd still cheers** _

_**Opera!** _

_**To hell with Gluck and Handel** _

_**Have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!** _

The other manager, Andre, turns the corner, interrupting furiously.

_**Damnable!** _

_**Will they all walk out?** _

_**This is damnable!** _

Firmin tries to console his angry friend.

_**Andre please don't shout!** _

_**It's publicity!** _

_**And the take is vast** _

_**Free publicity!** _

_**But we have no cast!** _

He was still angry.

_**Andre, have you seen the queue?** _

_**Ah, it seems you've got one too** _

He noticed the envelope in Andre's hand.

_**Dear Andre what a charming gala,** _

_**Christine was, in a word, sublime** _

_**We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left** _

_**On that note, the diva's a disaster, must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime!?** _

Firmin pulled an identical envelope out of his own pocket.

_**Dear, Firmin** _

_**Just a brief reminder** _

_**My salary has not been paid** _

_**Send it care of the ghost by return of post** _

_**P.T.O** _

_**No one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed!** _

They looked and each other and in agreement

_**Who would have the gall to send this?** _

_**Someone with a puerile brain** _

Firmin read the signature at the bottom of the letters.

_**These are both signed O.G.** _

Andre looked confused.

_**Who the hell is he?** _

Both realized the legend from the day before was coming true.

_**Opera Ghost!** _

They were both angry, shooting back and forth

_**It's nothing short of shocking** _

_**He is mocking our position!** _

_**In addition he wants money!** _

_**What a funny apparition!** _

_**To expect a large retainer** _

_**Nothing plainer, he is clearly quite insane!** _

At that moment the doors opened and Raoul burst in.

_**Where is she?** _

_**You mean Carlotta?** _

Firmin questioned.

_**I mean Miss Cain** _

_**Where is she?** _

Raoul corrected.

_**Well how should we know?** _

Andre retorted.

_**I want an answer!** _

_**I take it that you sent me this note!** _

Raoul held up an envelope identical to the two in the manager's hands.

_**What's all this nonsense?** _

Asked Firmin

_**Of course not!** _

Replied Andre

_**Don't look at us!** _

Agreed Firmin.

_**She's not with you then?** _

He was getting anxious.

_**Of course not!** _

_**We're in the dark!** _

The managers said in unison.

_**Monsieur don't argue!** _

_**Isn't this the letter you wrote?** _

Raoul approached quickly and handed Andre his letter.

_**And what is it that we're meant to have wrote?** _

Firmin asked, then realizing his mistake, corrected himself.

_**Written!** _

Andre read the letter.

_**Do not fear for Miss Cain** _

_**The angel of music has her under his wing.** _

_**Make no attempt to see her again.** _

Raoul looked desperate.

_**If you didn't write it, then who did?** _

The doors burst open again, admitting Carlotta and Pangi. Carlotta was angry.

_**Where is he?** _

Firmin looked over Raoul's shoulder.

_**Ah, welcome back!** _

Carlotta continued.

_**Your precious patron** _

_**Where is he?** _

The Vicompte was getting annoyed.

_**What is it now?** _

Carlotta held up her own letter.

_**I have your letter** _

_**A letter which I rather resent** _

_**And did you send it?** _

Firmin asked.

_**Of course not!** _

Raoul said angrily

_**As if he would!** _

Andre muttered

_**You didn't send it?** _

Carlotta's anger was deplating

_**Of course not!** _

Repeated Raoul

_**What's going on?** _

Inquired Andre

_**You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?** _

_**And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?** _

He took the offending letter from her hand and read

_**Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered** _

_**Valkyrie Cain...** _

_**Valkyrie Cain!** _

Carlotta spat, Raoul ignored her and continued

_**...will be singing on your behalf tonight** _

_**Be prepared for a great misfortune** _

_**Should you attempt to take her place.** _

Firmin and Andre looked at the four notes, silently agreeing

_**Far too many notes for my taste** _

_**And most of them about Val Cain!** _

_**All we've heard since we came is Miss Cain's name-!** _

Madame Giry gently interupted

_**Miss Cain has returned.** _

Firmin waved this off

_**I hope no worse for wear as far as we're concerned** _

Andre was slightly more concerned

_**Where precisely is she now?** _

Madame Giry held up a hand

_**I thought it best she was alone** _

Her daughter,Meg, stepped forward

_**She needed rest** _

Raoul Approached slowly

_**May I see her?** _

_**No, Monsieur** _

_**She will see no one** _

Piangi and Carlotta exchanged a glance

_**Will she sing, will she sing?** _

Madame Giry held up a fifth letter. The one that had been on Valkyrie's table

_**Here, I have a note** _

Andre, Carlotta, and Raoul swarmed

_**Let me see it!** _

Firmin reached for note politely

_**Please** _

She gave it to him and he read

_**Gentlemen,** _

_**I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature** _

_**Detailing how my theatre is to be run** _

_**You have not...** _

_**followed my instructions** _

_**I shall give you one last chance** _

_**Valkyrie Cain has returned to you** _

_**And I am anxious her career should progress** _

_**In the new production of Il Muto** _

_**You will therefore cast Carlotta as the pageboy** _

_**And put Miss Cain in the role of Countess** _

_**The role which Miss Cain plays calls for charm and appeal** _

_**The role of the pageboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal** _

_**I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five** _

_**Which will be kept empty for me** _

_**Should these commands be ignored** _

_**A disaster beyond your imagination will occur** _

_**I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant** _

_**O.G.** _

_**Valkyrie!** _

Carlotta snorted

_**Whatever next?** _

Andre said, exasperated

_**It's all a plot to help Valkyrie!** _

Carlotta was certain of this idea. A quiet laugh rose from the nearby shadows.

_**This is insane...** _

_**I know who sent this:** _

_**The Vicomte - her lover!** _

Carlotta continued with her speculations

_**Indeed?** _

_**Can you believe this?** _

Raoul muttered.

"Actually, it's an amusing idea." Valkyrie said, laughing as she fell from beneath the stairs. "But no, Carlotta, unlike you I can actually sing, and fight for that matter."

Everyone stared at her in shock. Carlotta was livid. "You dare insult me?"

"I don't have to, you do it to yourself."

A flash of black and Valkyrie was pinned to the floor by...Valkyrie?

"You idiot," said the Valkyrie on top. "I didn't let you out to pick fights. I let you out to look around Paris. If you're going to fight, do it when there's only one person, so I can claim that you are a subject of a concussion."

Raoul cleared his throat. "Valkyrie, who is this?"

"Raoul, monsieurs, Madame Giry, Carlotta I'm sorry for that interruption. Go back to your business." Valkyrie said, all too quickly, helping her reflection up. She attempted to walk away, gripping its wrist, but was stopped.

"Miss Cain, who is she?" Firmin requested, force behind his words.

Sighing, Valkyrie turned, pulling the reflection around with her. "Monsieurs, Madames, mademoiselle, this is... my twin sister, Stephanie Edgley. She was just leaving."

"It's quite the resemblance between you two, but your names Cain and Edgley, why the difference?"

The reflection answered before Valkyrie had a chance. "Val chose a new name when she became a detective. She was Melissa Edgley."

This earned her a jab in the stomach "This is why I don't trust you anymore, you speak before your supposed to, you are too sure of yourself. As I recall, Stephanie Edgley isn't that outgoing. Isn't she a shy, quiet girl?"

"Quiet and shy hasn't been the description in three years, but how would you know, your off on adventures, saving the world, never at home with your family, that's my job isn't it, to fill in your life for you?"

"Yes, it is, now shut up before you drop to much." she had her in what would appear to be a playful headlock. She released her and pushed her toward the door. "Go enjoy yourself, and don't kill anyone."

"You're no fun."

"I have an image to uphold, I don't want to be known as the world breaker, never have."

"Whatever, have fun with the screechy prima donna and the many notes about you." the reflection waved goodbye and left.

"Is there something wrong with your sister?" Raoul said from her shoulder.

She nearly killed the poor guy in shock. "You are skilled at muffling your footsteps. And yes, there is, she is a psychopath. Not fun to deal with almost daily."

"Could we, perhaps, talk in a more secluded area?" he requested, offering his arm.

"I would be delighted, my lord. Oh, one last thing, Carlotta, if you like you can have the role of countess, if not, I would gladly take it." she took Raoul's arm and they left the rest in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

The new performance of Il Muto started that evening with Carlotta as the Countess and Valkyrie in the role of the Pageboy, not how the Phantom had instructed.

One stage, in front of the red curtain a confidante and two fops are gossiping.

_**They say that this youth** _

_**has set my Lady's** _

_**heart aflame!** _

The first fop puts in

_**His Lordship, sure,** _

_**would die of shock!** _

The second fop argues

_**His Lordship is** _

_**a laughingstock!** _

The confidante agrees with them both

_**Should he suspect her,** _

_**God protect her!** _

All Three state together

_**Shame! Shame! Shame!** _

_**This faithless lady's** _

_**bound for Hades!** _

_**Shame! Shame! Shame!** _

The red curtain opes and shows the countess and pageboy together

_**Serafimo - your disguise is perfect.** _

A knock interrupts her

_**Why who can this be?** _

Piangi as Don Attilio is at the door

_**Gentle wife, admit your loving** _

_**husband.** _

_**My love - I am called to England** _

_**on affairs of State, and must** _

_**leave you with your new maid.** _

Aside he says

_**Though I'd happily take** _

_**the maid with me.** _

The Countess announces aside

_**The old fool is leaving!** _

_**Serafimo away with this pretense!** _

_**You cannot speak - but kiss** _

_**me in my husbands absence.** _

They mock kiss behind her fan. When they separate she sings

_**Poor fool, he makes me laugh!** _

_**Haha,** _

_**Haha!** _

_**Time I tried to get a better, better half!** _

The chorus join her

_**Poor fool, he doesn't know!** _

_**Hoho,** _

_**Hoho,** _

_**If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!** _

The Phantom's voice echo's through the theatre, interrupting the show and startling the audience.

_**Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept** _

_**empty?** _

From offstage Meg can be heard

_**He's here: the Phantom of the Opera...** _

_**It's him** _

Valkyrie whispers, feigning surprise. She knew he was there the whole time.

Carlotta hears this and berates her

_**Your part is silent, little toad!** _

The Phantom's Voice drift quietly down

_**A toad, madame? Perhaps it is you who are the** _

_**toad...** _

Carlotta as the Countess starts the song again.

_**Serafimo, away with this pretense!** _

_**You cannot speak, but kiss me in my** _

_**croak!** _

She continues anyway, thinking its only a minor flaw that won't happen again

_**Poor fool, he makes me laugh -** _

_**Hahahahaha!** _

_**Croak, croak, croak, croak, etc.** _

_**Mother!** _

The Curtain closes and Firmin rushes on stage with a program in hand.

_**Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize.** _

_**The performance will continue in ten** _

_**minutes' time...** _

He reaches behind the curtain and grabs Valkyrie's arm, pulling her on stage.

_**... When the role of Countess** _

_**will be played by Miss Cain.** _

Andre joins him on stage, with his own program, flipping pages furiously.

_**In the meanwhile, we'd like to give** _

_**you the ballet from Act III of** _

_**tonight's opera.** _

The Maestro looks flustered

_**What?!** _

Andre looked to him, scared as well.

_**Maestro-the-the ballet! Send it forward, please** _

The scene was utter chaos. There were dancers getting into place, sets and props getting moved, everyone in each others way. The stage crew left and the ballet scene started. It was beautiful, then the corpse dropped from the catwalk above. It was the corpse of Joseph Bouquet, the man who changed backdrops. There were several screams from the audience, the managers tried to calm the audience by telling them "it was an accident, merely an accident."


End file.
